Why me?
by HallieWxxx
Summary: Alice Woods was a normal, British girl. When she suddenly has to go to America to go to some camp, she has no idea what to think. She doesn't know that she was created by all of the Gods! she doesn't even know they exist! Then she has to pack up and go to Forks with one of her many half-brothers to stay out of danger. What happens when she meets a certain young (FIT) werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Why did this have to happen to me? Of all the people in the world, it was me. Me who had to fly halfway around the world for some stupid camp because England 'isn't safe enough for me'. Me who had to leave all of my friends behind because my parents said so. Baring in mind my parents haven't been there for me my entire life. I have... a kind of complicated background. I've never actually met my parents, I grew up with my adopted parents who were so kind and generous and were everything I ever wanted. I had a normal life. I was an average girl. Not too tall or small, not super popular but not a loner either. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous - not by a long shot, but I didn't feel the need to walk around with a bag on my head... most of the time anyway. My friends liked me for who I was and not what I owned.

Then when I was 13 my whole life changed. My adopted parents died in a car crash. I was a complete mess after that. I didn't know what to do with myself. Social workers came and told me that in my parents will they had left me everything – I mean EVERYTHING. The house, the cars, the money, all of it. The social workers helped me sell the house and cars, and told me that I had relatives in New York and Forks (both in America) and my parents had specifically stated in their will that I was to go to this camp-thingy to start with.

Needless to say I didn't want to go.

I stayed with the workers until I had just turned 14, then they decided it was time for me to go to America as they had completely sorted out all of the complicated paperwork and stuff.

I was at Heathrow Airport waiting for some man called 'Mr Brunner' who came all the way from this camp, just to fly back with me… I didn't exactly get the point of that. I was sitting on the bright blue plastic airport chairs drinking my amazing Caramel Cream Frappuccino from Starbucks, while listening to music on my extremely old iPod, when a middle-aged man in a wheelchair made his way over to me. I didn't notice until he tapped me on the shoulder causing me to jump in the air slightly. I took my earphones out and smiled politely at him.

"Hello how may I help you sir?" My adopted parents had, thankfully, brought me up to be a polite young lady, which I was… most of the time anyway.

"I'm Mr Brunner, I'm hoping that you are Alice Woods?" He put his hand out for me to shake.

I smiled and told him that I was.

"Ah well we had better be going, our flight leaves in 45 minutes and, as you might be able to tell, it may take a while to get me through the metal detectors." He said with a smile, gesturing to his wheelchair. "Do you have all of your things?"

I nodded. "Yes. I've got 2 suitcases here and my guitar. The rest of my luggage, I have been told is going to a house in Forks." It was a statement but I made it sound like a question, as I wanted to sure myself.

"That is fine and yes your other belongings will be going to Forks, but first you will be staying at camp for as long as necessary." He said reassuringly.

"Ok then!" I said trying to sound positive when inside I was so scared about this. "Lets get going! … Umm would you like me to push you?" I said nervously, not really knowing what to do.

He chuckled and replied, "Yes that would be great thank you Alice."

I shouldered my hand luggage and my guitar, while Mr Brunner put one of my purple suitcases on his lap and lifted the other up to me. I thanked him and half pushed him as he wheeled himself forward slightly to help me. All I was thinking was _He seems nice. But I have no idea what to expect do I? Dad once got chased down the street in LA when he only tipped 10% not 20… Please tell me that won't happen to me… Who am I kidding I'm not even there yet! Oh look a purple wall… _Umm I like purple? Anyway I set off with Mr Brunner, hoping so badly that we didn't get held up too much at the metal detectors.


	2. Chapter 2

We ended up boarding the plane via a special route so we would be able to get Mr Brunner's wheelchair on-board safely. I didn't want to even try to squeak him and my luggage past everyone else's seats! We were then show to our seat at the back of the aircraft. Yes singular. I had a seat and for Mr Brunner there was a big wide open space for him to comfortably sit in. The flight attendant went through the classic safety measures. I chuckled to myself as I remembered my friends and I when we went to Belgium with our school.

***Flashback***

**_"I'M IN THE MIDDLE!" I screamed as I ran down the length of the plane with my 2 best friends' right behind me. I avoided the eyes of glaring passengers and teachers as I jumped into the middle seat. Anna climbed over me and sat by the window, with Steph on the aisle – she had a phobia of sickness so she won't get sick… unlike Anna who, on the other hand, was as green as a Brussel sprout. I hate Brussel sprouts._**

**_Steph, Anna and I in union acted out the flight attendant's routine in a slightly-to-happy monotone voice;_**

**_"In case of an emergency, the emergency exits are here, here and here." We said, whacking each other in the process._**

**_"Well of course, that's why their called EMERGENCY exits. Genius." I muttered to Steph, who started snorting with laughter._**

After we took off, Mr Brunner turned to me before I managed to fish out my iPod and put my earphones in.

"So Alice, do you have any hobbies?" He questioned.

"Yes actually. I really enjoy playing the guitar and singing. I don't think I'm very good but I don't really mind. I really enjoy swimming and I get quite competitive with sports and the strategies and things. I like nature a lot as well."

Suddenly his face went from curious, to concern, shock and then horror.

I panicked. "Sir? Are you ok? I'm sorry if I've done something wrong – have I?"

He gulped and then tried to reassure me. "Uhh no you haven't Alice, it's something that your parents have done I think."

I crossed my arms and then raised one eyebrow. "Mr Brunner I'm no genius, but I can tell that you are nervous and are a little bit scared of my parents, whoever they are."

His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Why don't you listen to your music and we will take about this when we are off of the plane."

"Fine," I sighed. "But I think you, and my parents have A LOT of explaining to do.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's short this is my first fanfic and it felt like a good place to stop**

**Alice xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

We gathered up my suitcases and guitar, after chasing them around a few times on that annoying luggage conveyer belt, and walked (wheeled in Mr Brunner's case) outside into the New York-ian air. Mr Brunner directed me towards a white and blue van. He opened the back and helped me load my luggage into the back of the vehicle. I walked around to get in, but then stopped and spun around.

"Strawberries?" I raised my eyebrow once more. "I see you as more of a… blueberry kind of man."

"That was extremely funny Alice," He sarcastically replied, "and yes I am more of a blueberry loving Cen- uhh man, it's the camp director who picked them, even though he would prefer grapes."

I ignored his little slip-up and got into the strawberry van. He somehow found enough space in the back to roll himself up the ramp and come to a halt next to me.

"Alice I have some very impo-" I heard Mr Brunner start to talk to me but the time difference had really got to me and I was asleep before he could finish the sentence.

*2 Hours Later*

Someone was trying shaking me awake. _I am going to attack them. With nail scissors. Or a chainsaw. I think a chainsaw would work better. Yeah I'll go with that._ Then I felt someone pinch me REALLY hard.

"Sweet mother of cheese!" I yelled. "Was that really necessary?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Oh it's you Mr Brunner. Oh ok. I won't attack you with a chainsaw. Maybe nail scissors would work in this situation." I rambled mainly to myself. I heard him sigh I could imagine him raising his eyebrow.

"Should I even ask?"

"No probably not." I sheepishly replied. I grabbed my guitar and hand luggage (a small brown leather shoulder bag) and saw that Mr Brunner had my other 2 suitcases, so I thanked him. _I'm so polite!_

I made my way up the hill that Mr Brunner had pointed to and waited for him at the top next to a beautiful pine tree. When he caught up with me he said;

"So Alice, how much do you know about Greek Mythology?" I turned to him, looking surprised, and replied.

"Umm I know a bit actually. I think it's really cool and interesting!" I smiled and saw him looking shocked.

"Uhhh… Umm… Ohh right this way Alice." We had arrived at a really big, sky blue farmhouse that was four storeys tall, with white trim. Surprise surprise – Mr Brunner told me that it was called The Big House. Creative name. We stepped inside the Big House and Mr Brunner piled my luggage up in the corner, so I followed suit. He then wheeled over to a group of chairs in the centre of the room and gestured for me to sit down. I quick walked over and placed myself on one of the comfortable, slightly worn chairs.

"Alice, so what do you know about the Greek gods." Mr Brunner questioned, still looking slightly nervous.

"Well, there are 12 main gods aren't there?" He nodded and asked if I could name then all. "There's Zeus the lord of the skies and the gods, Poseidon god of the ocean and… horses? I think so anyway. And then there's Hades lord of the underworld, their brother, but I don't think he's counted as one of the main 12. There's also Hermes the messenger god, Aphrodite the goddess of love, Apollo the god of the sun, poetry, prophecy and music. His twin sister is Artemis goddess of the hunt, Hera the goddess of marriage; I think she's married to Zeus. Athena the goddess of wisdom, Hephaestus is the god of the forge (I can never say his name properly!). Ares is the god of war, Dionysus the god of wine, and the goddess of agriculture Demeter." I stopped to take a breath. "Didn't the gods sometimes supposedly come down to earth and have children with mortals? I think they were called demi-something… I'm going to go with demi-gods as that sounds right. OHH! And there's Hestia the goddess of the hearth!"

Mr Brunner was now extremely surprised. "I am very impressed with your knowledge Alice. You certainly know a lot more than most people who first come here."

I chuckled. "As I said I do find it quite interesting."

"Do you know what this camp is?"

Shaking my head I replied. "No I have no idea what is going on to be honest."

He took a deep breath and looked seriously at me. "Alice, the gods are real. This is a camp for Demi-Gods."


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for someone to yell "April Fools!" even though it was the end of May. No one did. I spewed out rapid fire questions.

"Wait, am I a demi-god? Are you a demi-god? How long has this camp been here? Why did no one tell me earlier? Is that why I was adopted?" I stared expectantly at Mr Brunner. When he didn't say anything I screamed for him to tell me.

"Well Alice to answer your questions in full you will have to come with me, but for the time being; no, no, an extremely long time but no always in this country, it wasn't necessary, and yes it was." He finally took a breath.

"Hold on, if I'm not a demi-god and neither are you, why are we both here?"

"This is when we have to go outside. Follow me. I know this will be a big shock for you, but try to be open-minded."

_OPEN-MINDED! I'M AT A CAMP FOR DEMI-GODS FOR CHEESE'S SAKE AND I'M NOT A DEMI-GOD BUT I HAVEN'T BOLTED OVER THE HILL YET! HOW MUCH MORE OPEN-MINDED CAN YOU GET!? _After that little mind scream I focused on deep breaths and not falling flat on my face, with is my talent. I followed Mr Brunner to the edge of a forest at what looked like the edge of camp. Mr Brunner turned to me and told me to stay there.

Suddenly Mr Brunner started to rise out of his wheelchair. I rushed over in case anything happened, but he just kept rising. The wheelchair must have been some kind of container as a leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the wheelchair/box was empty with a pair of fake legs attached. "Alice, this will all be very strange but before we continue, I need to tell you something – my name isn't Mr Brunner, I am Chiron."

"You're a Centaur," My eyes wide in shock. "Your half white stallion." I was absolutely gobsmacked. "I like horses." Could I have said anything more idiotic? Luckily for me he just chuckled.

He extended his arm towards the forest. "Come on Alice this way." I squared my shoulders and stepped in. Since it was warm and sunny, definitely better than the weather would have been in England at that time, it wasn't scary at all. However I wouldn't want to go in there in the middle of the night that's for sure.

After 5 minutes of walking, trotting, and tripping in my case, through the forest, Mr Brunner/Chiron/Horsey-man stopped in his tracks. This consequently caused me to fall over for about the sixth time. We turned to the right slightly and entered a big clearing. After I had managed to manoeuvre from behind Chiron's horsey rump, I stumbled further into the clearing. I looked up and my jaw dropped to the floor. _Why don't you just kill me now? _I had just tripped over in front of 14 of the most important people ever to visit this camp - the Greek gods - even Hestia and Hades. They were sitting on thrones in a semi-circle. Opposite them was a small leather chair. Chiron lent down and put his hand on my shoulder, I could see him trying to suppress a smile. He swiftly led me over to the empty chair and motioned for me to sit down. _He really loves his gestures._ He stood to one side of me and said;

"Alice Woods, meet the Gods of Olympus."


	5. Chapter 5

I was in so much shock I could barely form a sentence, let alone a single word! I managed to stutter;

"Lords, Ladies." With a short nod of my head I turned to Chiron to see if it was the right thing to say. He smiled down at me and I knew I hadn't completely messed up. Whereas inside I wanted to scream _YOU'RE THE FLIPPING GREEK GODS OF OLYMPUS! _ Then a man in a pinstripe navy suit spoke to me.

"I am Zeus, Lord of the Skies and God of Gods."

"It's an honour to meet you Lord Zeus." I graciously replied.

"Child, do you know the legend of the Sacred Wolf?"

"No sir I'm afraid I don't."

"Well my dear child, do you have any idea whose sacred animal is the wolf?"

"Umm it's Apollo isn't it? Along with the Raven and the Lizard." I looked to the god with images of the lyre and the sun engraved on his throne and saw him smiling in my direction. I think I got it right.

"That is correct child. Not many people know the legend as it happened only 14 years ago, but we have manipulated the Mist so that people think that it is a lot older than that. I will let Apollo carry on with the tale." All eyes went to the Sun god, who was in the form of a man in his late thirties with golden hair and shining eyes. He happily grinned at me and I felt like I'd known him my whole life.

"Thank you Father. As you know child my sacred animal is a wolf," _Why is everyone calling me child?_ "Well my Father allowed me to create a very special wolf as a reward for doing my duties extremely well, and this wolf would be like no other. It would be pure white, all other wolfs would bow down to the sacred wolf, and this wolf would be able to hear the thoughts of other wolfs and speak to them. It wouldn't have to join a pack; it would be respected by even the Alphas. It would be spectacular. However, I couldn't create the wolf all by myself – I needed the blessings and help of all my fellow gods." He swept his hand around the semi-circle. "So we formed a marble table to one side of our throne room and stood around it. We all projected part of our energy and power towards the centre of this table. It came together to create the sacred wolf." _Wow. That is really interesting. I would love to meet this wolf! _"However, instead of creating a wolf, we created a child instead." _OHH story twist!_

"Well what happened to him?" I asked, curious to find out the answer.

Apollo's reply shocked me. "It actually was a baby girl, and she could turn into the sacred wolf whenever she wanted to, but only after she was 14, as that was the number of gods that created her. She mostly had the powers of me, as I started her creation, but she was a child of all of the gods. She had powers of demi-gods that were children of each different god, but the difference was she had all of them so she is extremely powerful." _He said is, not was._

"Who is she?" I was getting really interested now.

It was Artemis, Apollo's older twin sister who answered. "My dear girl, haven't you guessed – you, Alice May Woods, are the Sacred Wolf." _Definitely was not expecting that when I woke up this morning._

**A/N: I made the legend up by the way i hope you like it. Please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while for those words to sink in. "So you're all my parents? I have all of your powers? I'm THE Sacred Wolf? Is that why I was adopted? If Mount Olympus in in New York why did you put me in England?" I spoke so fast I didn't think that anyone would understand me, but of course that did because they are Gods.

Hestia answered my rapid fire questions. "Yes are ALL your parents, you had the powers of every single one of us, including Hades and I, and indeed you are Apollo's sacred wolf of legend."

"The reason you were adopted," Poseidon carried on, "is because there are basically no monsters in England, and since you have all of our powers, if would have been very dangerous to keep you in America."

"And because you would only be able to use our powers when you turned 14, it was the strategic thing to do." Athena commented. "We purposely picked your adopted parents to look after you as they were both demi-gods; your mother from Demeter and your father was a child of Hermes. They were going to send you to camp this year anyway." She said the last part softly.

I couldn't take it – a small tear escaped out of the corner of my eye as I thought about my adopted parents. Suddenly Apollo had transported next to me and had pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't forget Alice you're my daughter and can always talk to any of us ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate it." He hugged me tighter. "Umm dad? I… can't… breathe…!"

"Oh right, sorry." He looked at the ground. "I don't usually do hugs."

Dionysus dryly called out. "Apollo you've been hugging for over 2,000 years.

I just laughed and said, "Dad, I didn't know gods could blush." I held my stomach it hurt so much.

"Shut up Alice, I may be your father but I'm still a god." I raised my eyebrow. It was becoming a habit. "Ok, your right I wouldn't hurt you."

"I'd like to think so!" I smiled and couldn't believe that I had just meet my parents – all 14 of them!

Chiron cleared his throat next to me; I had completely forgotten he was there. "Lords, Ladies, you haven't mentioned the special training." _Special training?_

"Ah yes," Demeter said, "We have decided that since you have never come across any monsters, and only just got your powers, you've probably never used them before, is that right?"

"Yes mother." I replied tilting my head to one side.

"We want you to be able to use your powers and abilities well, so we are all going to spend half an hour with you, to teach you about our powers."

_Oh my gosh are you serious!? That is going to be the best 7 hours of my life! Wait… 7 HOURS!_ It was as if Hera read my thoughts.

"Don't worry child, some of us are only going to spend 10 minutes with you just talking with you. Some will go in twos to shorten the time. Hermes, Aphrodite, Hestia, Athena, Ares and I will just be talking with you, Apollo and Artemis will go together," When she said that I saw the twins look at each other in mock disgust. This would be fun. "Demeter and Dionysus will go in a two as well. That leaves Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hephaestus with half an hour each. I think that's 4 hours over all.

I bowed my head slightly, "Thank you Lady Hera."

"You will be working with Apollo and Artemis first." When she had said that the thrones all disappeared, leaving me with Apollo and Artemis.

First they taught me some archery, and they showed me how to harvest some light from the sun and moon if I ever needed it. Apollo attempted a haiku which make me and Artemis had to hold in our laughter as we knew it would annoy him. In the last few minutes Apollo summand my guitar and made me play a song for him. Much to my surprise he asked me to play Candy by Paolo Nutini… which, if I'm honest, did shock me a bit but I played it none the less.

I quickly asked them a question - before they left with a hug and a flash of light, from which I would have to look away from;

"So if all of my parents are gods, what does that make me?" I questioned. They exchanged looks and Artemis said;

"You, Alice, are now the Goddess of Wolves and Powers. I am the Goddess of wild animals, but since you are the sacred wolf, you can still talk to them and any other creatures even if they are in my power."

"Umm wow, t-t-thanks. I-It's a big h-honour." _SPEAK WOMAN!_ "Apollo? How do I turn into my wolf form?" I nervously asked playing with my hair.

He smiled sympathetically like he knew how much shock I was in. "Just image the pure white wolf and concentrate your energy. Or just be very angry. Either one works."

And with that they left.


	7. Chapter 7

After I had spent my time with each individual god, I realised that they all had left an impression on me.

Poseidon and Zeus both gave me their tempers, and thought that they were both better than each other. Of course I told them that their powers were both amazing and I was blessed to control them. They liked that part. Aphrodite was a gossip and re-awakened my girly side, where as Athena was interesting in my Greek knowledge and battle strategies. She didn't hesitate to tell me that my strategies weren't all that they could be, but was impressed with my knowledge as I had only just met them a few hours ago. Ares was a very scary sight to behold, and wasn't impressed with my weight and had said to, and I quote, "Beef up a bit more and maybe you won't look as puny." I then proudly showed him my arm muscle, to which he said was ok considering my size. I failed to tell him that it wasn't 'beefy' muscle, it was just muscle tissue, but he didn't seem to notice. Hestia appeared as a sweet like 8 year old girl. She told me not to underestimate her, because, if there was no warmth in the home and hearth, spirits would drop and people would lose hope very quickly. I assured her that I didn't and she showed me how to harness fire, which I could do with the help of her and Hephaestus. Speaking of which, he had limped over to me and showed me how to control fire and start it with my hands, which is apparently a very rare skill for a child of his. He also was very willing to give me a few bits of metal and wire to tinker with, and I gladly accepted it. Hades showed me how to Shadow travel, but warned me that it would drain so of my energy so I had to be careful. Demeter and Dionysus taught me how to make plants grow faster, and how to make almost anything out of natural things. That was extremely useful – it all was. Hera just sat and chatted to me about heroes and how they always let her down. _Bit of a downer._ However she did say that she had much faith in me and that really meant a lot. Hermes talked to be about the modern ways of messengering, and introduced me to George and Martha, to whom I had to apologise for not bring a rat with me. I told them that it wasn't something I did on a daily basis.

I slowly caught on to the fact that, all the gods had a soft side – even if it was only me they showed it to – and they were all loving parents. They did inform me that some powers I would have to figure out myself, but I was ok with that.

Before they all left, they gathered in the clearing again and I asked them one last question;

"If I am the goddess of wolves and power, does that mean that I am immortal?" I didn't know if I wanted to be immortal. The thought of it scared me. And so did their answer.

"You are sort of immortal, but not completely – you will still grow up and grow old, but if you want to stay a certain age you can, and when you don't want to be that anymore, you can carry on your growth. You can change your appearance like we can and you can teleport like us too. However the one difference is this; you can choose to die if you want to whereas we can't. if you fall in love and want to grow old, you can, and if your partner dies you can either choose to die as well, of go back to being a teenager again. You do bleed normal blood, not ichor, and you can eat like a demi-god. This is a blessing not a curse so use it wisely." Hermes replied.

I nodded and thanked them for claiming me. They all gave me one last smile and in a flash of light they were gone.

Chiron came cantering into the woods and had a slightly determined look on his face.

"So," He started, "Let's go and meet your siblings."


	8. Chapter 8

As we were walking through the woods to get back to the big house, Chiron told me about the sleeping arrangements.

"Because all of the gods are your parents, they decided against you going in one of their cabins, as they were arguing over who would be your favourite, which would… not be good let's just say." In the background, distant thunder rumbled, startling me. Chiron rapidly moved on. "So we decided that for now you would sleep in a spare room in the Big House, until your cabin is build."

I skidded to a halt. "Hold on – a cabin build for me." She paused while Chiron took over.

"Yes, the children of Athena have been told to design a cabin that represents all of the gods for the Hephaestus cabin to build. It will take a few days."

"A FEW DAYS!?" I squeaked, staring up at the centaur.

"I'm afraid so, that's the fastest we can manage."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A FEW WEEKS OR EVEN MONTHS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed whilst doing some weird sort of happy jig by his side.

I watched him attempt suppress a smile. "Right... Well there's a few things you need to know; No bringing your own food and drinks to camp, curfew is 10 so if you're not at the Big House by then the Harpies will come and eat you, and you're not allowed to tell anyone about the legend until tonight."

I replied in his order, counting on my fingers as I went along. "I won't do that, I can't believe you let Harpies eat children, and thank the gods because I'm really nervous about that." I admitted at the end.

He just let out a hearty laugh. "I will tell them tonight in the amphitheatre at the campfire."

"And I don't have to prove anything to them?" I nervously asked.

"No," He smiled, "But I'm sure that if they doubt it you'll want to teach them a thing or two."

Chiron then left me at the Big House and went off to teach the advanced archery class, leaving me to haul my luggage upstairs to a small guest room. I decided not to unpack as it was only temporary, and went to look around the camp. I was looking at all the cabins that were in a U formation, with some extras around the edges, and wondered where mine would go. I was so distracted that I didn't notice a burly girl stomp over towards me until she had knocked me down and almost mowed me over.

"Watch where you're going newbie." She snarled at me before continuing her march towards a red, paint splattered cabin. A hand reached out to help me up and I gratefully took it. When I had stood up I saw a boy about 5"10, with emerald green eyes and shaggy black hair.

"Sorry about Clarisse, she's always angry about something." He shrugged his shoulders indicating that he had no idea why she was angry that time.

"It's ok," I replied and smiled, "No bruises or broken bones, thank the gods." He laughed and I soon joined in. we started talking and I found out that his name was Percy, he was 19 and a son of Poseidon. He seemed very intrigued when I said I couldn't tell him what cabin I belonged in, but he didn't push the matter further. He showed me around camp and we spent ages on the beach taking about our homes and families. We had both suddenly had to leave our parents one way or another, and so we knew what it was like. He was quickly becoming the brother I never had. Well I guess now that every boy at camp was my half-brother, but even so, we ended up being quite close.

A few minutes before Dinner he took me to the lava climbing wall _(not going to be climbing that anytime soon)_ and introduced me to his girlfriend Annabeth, who was roughly the same age as him. She seemed really nice once I had assured her I didn't fancy Percy, and that he was becoming like a brother to me. And to be fair he was 5 years older than me. I didn't mind it though, as I could tell it was because she cared deeply for him. And she said that my accent made me sound trustworthy. _Well that's a bonus._ When the horn sounded for Dinner she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me behind her as she speed off towards the Pavilion.

_If she runs like that for dinner the food better be worth it._

**A/N: Please review - it means the world to me. And yes Forks will come soon, but I want to make sure that the scence is set really well, and I don't like leaving details out. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

After I had eaten dinner at Chiron's table, and burnt some of my food for the gods – which made the fire, surprisingly, smell quite nice – Annabeth and Percy walked me over to the Amphitheatre for the campfire and sing-a-long that was led by the Apollo cabin. I didn't know any of the songs, but I quickly caught on, and was soon singing my heart out with the rest of them. Then came the bit I was dreading – Chiron announced the notices, while I bounced my leg repeatedly.

"I have news for you campers. Some of you may have realised that the Hephaestus and Athena cabin have been working on building a new cabin that represents all of the gods in one. You will probably be wondering why that is," At this point a few nods and murmurs spread around the campers. I was terrified. "Well here is your answer." He started to retell the legend of the Scared Wolf, completely oblivious to the shock of the campers when he said that the gods had created a child rather than a wolf. "The legend is real, and we have found the sacred wolf – she just arrived today." Suddenly everyone was looking around, craning their necks, trying to spot someone new who could possibly be the wolf of legend. I swiftly grabbed Percy by the shoulders and shoved him in front of me. Annabeth spun around and glared at me with a 'why-didn't-you-tell-me' look plain as day on her face. I sheepishly looked at the floor, hiding behind my wavy chestnut brown hair.

"Alice, can you come out here please?" Chiron called in my direction. I took a deep breath and braced myself; I knew some people probably wouldn't believe it, and some might think I'm stuck up and that I think I'm the best – far from it! I quickly glanced either side of me at Percy and Annabeth. They may have been a bit miffed at me for not telling them, but they still smiled with encouragement. I calmly walked over to Chiron and placed myself by his side. I looked up at him and then shyly smiled at the other campers. "Umm… Hi." I stuttered.

Chiron suddenly proclaimed "All Hail Alice Woods – Goddess of Wolves and Powers." All the campers were soon bowing towards me. It was a bit of a shock to my system. Then someone called out from the back; "I don't believe you." A gorgeous girl of about 15 waltzed towards me with a smug smile plastered to her face.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to stay calm but she irked me. I hated irk-ers.

"You heard me – I don't believe you. I mean what is a goddess of powers anyway." She taunted.

Chiron cut in for me and I was very grateful as I hadn't actually figured that out yet. "It means Drew, that she can drain anyone of their powers – except for the other gods obviously – and she can give people the powers of some others. I wouldn't test her as she has all the powers of the gods, and can easily take yours away by just touching you or willing it with her mind." _AWESOME!_

"Why would the gods be so stupid that they would create something as disgusting as… that?" She motioned to me with her index finger. That's it, she insulted me and my parents – it's on. Then a group of people gasped and were all staring at my hand. I looked down and saw it was ablaze with fire but I couldn't feel a thing. _That was unintentional._ I could see Drew looking scared but she didn't walk away.

"You don't scare me." She said, lying a bit.

I brought my hand up towards her. I spoke through gritted teeth. "Listen Barbie, you may think your all that, but you're really not. If I don't scare you then I'm sure that I can burn your precious hair as that seems to be all you care about." It was so pathetic but the idea of her hair going up in smoke got to her. She huffed and then stormed away from the campfire, trailed by, I'm guessing, her minions. _Mwah ha ha I beat the Barbie._ I would happy dance but that would be embarrassing. I waved my hand to get rid of the fire, bowed to Chiron slightly, and walked back over to my seat. When I got there Percy clapped me on the back and said "Congratulations on beating the Queen Bee, Wolfie!"

"Wolfie?" I questioned.

He nodded vigorously whilst grinning. "Yeah, cuz… you know… you can turn into a wolf."

I just laughed and shook my head. "Real creative Perce, real creative." He just shrugged.

We were dismissed from the Amphitheatre and Annabeth, Percy, and I all walked back to the Big House.

"It was great meeting you Wolfie; you're like a little sister to us." She ruffled my hair.

"Seriously - you too? So now I have a nickname. Wonderful." I said dryly. "I was amazing meeting you too. I don't know how you guys survived without me." I joked.

"Barely." Percy replied. They both gave me a hug and walked hand in hand to their cabins. I turned into for the night and thought about how much had changed since that morning. _A heck of a lot._


	10. Chapter 10

*3 days later*

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Alice, Alice… ALICE!" They screamed in my ear.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow. Then I screamed. They had just dumped a bucket of water on me and I was soaked. I bolted up and looked at Percy's laughing figure.

"PERCY!" I yelled. "I AM COLD, COMPLETELY DRENCHED, AND ANGRY – YOU'D BETTER BE GLAD YOU'RE MY BROTHER OR I WOULD HAVE INCINERATED YOU ON THE SPOT!" That got his attention.

"Wolfie, you don't know how to incinerate anything." He replied.

I smiled slyly. "There's a first for everything." He gulped. I lightly hit him on the arm. "I'm kidding!" I walked towards him and whispered, "Or am I?" He chuckled and pushed me backwards.

"Chiron sent me in here to wake you up; you need to train with me, practice your Ancient Greek even though you are already fluent in the language, and move into your cabin." He casually said.

"MY CABIN!?" I gasped. He nodded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH," I squealed, "IT'S READY IT'S READY IT'S READY IT'S READY!" I, again, did my happy jig. Over the past few days I had been spending a lot of time with Annabeth and Percy, and Kelsey – Percy's 13 year old sister, training all around the camp. I was a great match for Percy at sword fighting, ok at climbing to lava wall, a fast swimmer, and excellent at archery. I had realised that I could use multiple of my powers at the same time; like climbing trees – I could swing from branch to branch, making them grow out to reach me, and using the air to lift me up so I would never fall. It was awesome.

I quickly got dressed and saw Percy walking out of his cabin. I sprinted towards him and jumped on his back.

"Whoa short stuff calm down." I hit him on the head and dramatically pointed in the air.

"Onwards, noble steed – to the cabin!" He made a big show of stamping his foot and neighing, and then galloping towards the cabin that I guessed was mine. I heard Annabeth laughing in the back ground as Percy ground to a halt and let go of me. I patted him on the head and chuckled. He put one arm behind his back, and with the other motioned to one side. I followed his arm and saw the most beautiful thing ever – my cabin. It was a simple purple (my favourite colour) with white trim. The door was wooden and engraved with different symbols of the gods. I walked inside with my mouth wide open. In front of me there was a double bed, and on either side were bedside wooden cabinets, both covered in ancient Greek images from myths and legends. There was a huge window looking out towards the ocean, and a small alcove filled with books. The way it portrayed all my parents was through all the different colours, symbols, and pictures. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked Annabeth. I ran towards her and consumed her in a powerful hug.

"Thank you so much." There were tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. "It's amazing." I whispered.

"Isn't it!" She seemed very pleased with herself. She ran over to a do in the corner and said, "I don't usually care much for the kind of stuff that is in here, but this is absolutely unbelievable – in a good way." She made me close my eyes and opened the door, guiding me in. she swiftly pulled her hands away and I screamed for the 3rd time today. In was every girly girls dream. I had a walk-in wardrobe full of almost every possible designer. Tops, trousers, dresses, shoes, bags, and jewellery, you name it – it was in there. The room was strangely huge, considering the cabin didn't look like it stretched that far. I turned to Annabeth for some sort of explanation.

"As you may be able to guess, this is Aphrodite's handiwork, she has enchanted this so that were ever you are staying, it will appear, no matter how small the room is it will stay the same size. I need to find out how she did that." Of course 'Annabeth the Architect' would wonder about that.

"This is bleeping amazing!" I yelled, while Annabeth looked at me, puzzled.

"Bleeping?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I don't like swearing so I say that instead." She took me out of the room, explaining to me at the same time that it was usually called cursing at camp. I just said that Americans were strange, causing her to playfully hit me on the back of the head.

"Look over here Alice. When the Hephaestus cabin was building it these just appeared; we think they're from your parents."

**A/N: I know I haven't described it very well, but I wanted to leave some of it up to your imaginations xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

She gestured to my desk, which was to the side of the door of my wardrobe. Sitting atop the desk was different pieces of jewellery and a note. There was a small silver ring with a heart in the middle, embellished with a sapphire, a gold watch that looked a lot like Percy's, an silver necklace that matched the ring but had a amethyst in it, and a bracelet with over a dozen charms. I reached over, picked up the note and read it out loud for Annabeth's sake, as she was dyslexic:

"To my dear child,

Here are some gifts that we thought would come in handy for you. First is the ring, (it should fit your right middle finger perfectly), if you press the sapphire, it will spring into a sword perfectly balanced for you. This is called αντανάκλαση – Reflection. It is celestial bronze and was forged by the Cyclopes in Poseidon's palace. Like his son Percy's sword, Riptide, it will appear on your finger after 10 seconds so you will always have it with you, the same with all the other gifts." I followed their instructions and out shot a gleaming sword that felt just right in my hand. I read the next section. "It you take the watch, it'll go on your left wrist, and if you click the small blue button at the side, it will spiral into a shield named αριστούργημα – Masterpiece. This is extremely strong, but very light, that was Hephaestus's idea, and however the pattern was mine." Annabeth took a step back as I slipped on the delicate watch and pressed the button. Within a second it spiralled out into a magnificent shield. It was pure gold and was engraved with a wolf, ready to pounce. I grinned like a mad women. Annabeth grabbed the paper off of me and began to slowly read, whilst it turned my shield back into a watch. "The necklace was Artemis's present, if you click the gem - like the ring - a bow and a quiver full of arrows will appear on your back. It is enchanted to made the arrow tip covered in whatever you need them to be for the situation you are in, for example; Greek fire, celestial bronze, etc. To turn it back just throw them up in the air." I pressed the purple jewel and gasped as a brilliant white bow appeared in my hand, and a quiver the same colour was on my back. I pulled out an arrow and saw the fletching was purple. _They know me so well._ I chucked them up in the air as Annabeth proceeded with the letter. "Now we come to the most important one of all – the charm bracelet. You will see that there are 14 charms, each with either a symbol or a name on them. Every charm represents a different god. Pay attention to this part – you press down on a charm and you will get an extra blessing from that god. You can never run out of the blessings so do not panic, but you must use it wisely. It you wanted the strength of Ares for example, or the brains of Athena, you can always click it and it will glow, showing that you have the blessing. When the glowing stops, the blessing has stopped. You already have the powers of the gods but this is just extra. A charm might also light up if one of us feels that you need it, so just beware of that, and it may not be for the most obvious reason. We really hope that these come in handy. Apollo."

Annabeth's eyes were wide when she looked up at me. "You, Wolfie, don't even realise how lucky you are."

I sat down on the edge of my bed, and after a few minutes of speechlessness I managed to stutter; "I do. I really do."

**A/N: Please keep reviewing xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

*1 month later*

It was now mid-June at camp and I have been here for almost over a month! I've made loads of amazing friends and they have all realised just how strange I actually was; one time Kelsey came to wake me up, and when I was dressed she drew back the curtains. I fell to the floor screaming "My eyes! It burns!" She just told me that I wasn't the wicked witch of the west and that I had missed breakfast. I had been looking after a small 4 year old called Chelsea, a daughter of Demeter. She had been at camp since she was born as her father had died when she was only a few days old. Kelsey and I mainly took care of her, as Kelsey had been at camp for the whole of Chelsea's lifetime.

This morning was different, in a lot of ways; I woke up before Percy came in, so I quickly got dressed and hid behind the door with a bucket of cold water, as that was his preferred method of waking me up. The door quietly opened and I made sure it was Percy's shaggy black hair before dumping the freezing cold water on him. He wailed like a little girl.

As he whipped around to face me I stuck my tongue out and said, "Not so nice now, is it Seaweed Brain?" He glared at me whilst shaking off most of the water.

"You'd better watch your back Wolfie." He jokingly shoved me out of the room as we began to walk to the sword-fighting arena. I sat whilst Percy said hello to Mrs O'Leary. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw someone slide along the seat next to me.

"Hey Wolfie." She nudged me in the side.

"Hey Wise Girl." I nudged her back. She fell off the bench. I was so busy laughing I didn't notice the black hellhound the size of a tank bounding towards me until it was too late – I was on the floor beside Annabeth, the only difference being I was covered in dog spit. I managed to get up and start scratching her behind the ear, to which she flopped down on her back and closed her eyes like a submissive puppy, leaving me momentarily spit-free. I continued this until Annabeth spoke up.

"Hey Wolfie, Chiron asked me to come and get you, he said that he needs all of us in the Big House in 5 minutes." She looked nervous.

"Annabeth, why are you nervous?" I asked, curiously.

She just sighed. "I'm nervous because I never get called in, and if I do, I already know what it's about, but now I have no idea what is happening." I didn't like seeing her like this so I glanced at Percy and saw he was thinking the same thing – suddenly we both ran over to her and gave her a massive hug.

"What was that for!?" She shouted.

Percy and I were in fits of laughter. "Well now, we can all go to Chiron covered in hellhound spit!"

"Alice, you do know it's called drool, right?" Percy asked as we exited the arena.

"Course I do Seaweed Brain, but I'm British, so I say spit." I said with finality. He just chuckled and held onto Annabeth's hand, whilst putting his other arm around my shoulder.

We got to the doors of the Big House, looked at each other and the Percy just ran in screaming. Annabeth and I gave each other the 'what-the-hell' look and just followed Percy, calmly. We walked in to find a crazed Percy, and a slightly amused centaur.

"Alice, Annabeth," Chiron started, "Why don't you all sit down." We began the walk over to the chairs, and slowly sat down. I was playing with the hem of my t-shirt I was so nervous.

"Now, as some of you may have heard, the gods are in a bit of trouble." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Nothing they can't handle, but the gods are concerned for your safety Alice."

"Why are the concerned for me Chiron?" I asked.

"Well," He gulped, "Mother Gaia is awakening, and Tartarus is becoming unstable."

"Meaning…" Percy lent forward as he questioned the last sentence.

Chiron sighed. "Meaning, Percy, that dangerous monsters are escaping from the Underworld. This is when you come in, Alice. If the monsters and Mother Gaia want to overthrow the gods, what is the thing that ALL the gods care about? What is the biggest bargaining chip they could have? You. This is why we need to get you out of here and away from camp." My jaw dropped open as he continued. "If the monsters get hold of you, we don't know what they are prepared to do to you to get the gods overthrown. I know you haven't met any monsters in your life-time, but you are the second best fighter next to Percy, and you, are a goddess. You are immortal remember, but you still feel pain and bleed normal blood. If you were captured the gods would be beside themselves, and if you couldn't bare it so much that you chose to die…" He shook his head. "So you need to leave, as soon as possible."

"Wait what? I'm leaving. I'm leaving my friends and camp." I couldn't comprehend it.

"Yes you are leaving camp, but not your friends." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Percy and Annabeth are coming with you. You will go to somewhere called La Push, Washington, and will be going to school like a normal 14 year old. since it is summer at the minute, in September you will enrol in 10th Grade. Percy will be living with you as your cousin, and Annabeth as his girlfriend. There aren't any monsters from Tartarus there, as far as we know, and it rains a lot, meaning you and Percy will have super speed in the rain. Is this all clear?" He finished and his gaze went from each one of us to the other.

"Yes, Chiron." We all replied at the same time. I didn't know what to make of this. It didn't sound so bad after all.

Then Annabeth turned to me with a small smile on her face. "Well at least you don't have to pack any clothes."


	13. Chapter 13

I was sitting in Percy's cabin as he packed. Kelsey was crying and I felt terrible.

"If you don't I-M me I swear by my father I will go all kinds of crazy on you ok?" If she hadn't been blubbering it would have been quite funny, but instead I just gave her a hug, and promised I would. Percy and I left his cabin, and when to the Athena cabin, waiting for Annabeth to finish saying goodbye to her siblings. Then I felt an extra weight on my leg and looked down to see a small, curly haired 4 year old clinging to me.

"P-p-please d-don't go Alice." Chelsea sniffled. "W-who will help me r-ride Pony?" The tears were glistening on her innocent face and it melted my heart. I bend down and swiftly picked her up and placed her on my hip.

"Shhhhhh," I softly said whilst wiping away her tears. "It's ok Chels, I'll be back before you know it, and I'm sure you can come and visit – Chiron loves you. And I'm sure Kels will help you ride Princess." Princess was Chelsea's white Pegasus – she may not be actually royalty but she sure as heck acted like it. I loved my Pegasus – he was a creamy colour with a white stripe on his face. He was a gift from Percy, as it was his Pegasus's brother. This is unbelievably cheesy, but Percy's was called Blackjack, and mine called Flapjack – don't judge us we didn't name them. Like Percy, I could speak to horses and Pegasus – it was a Poseidon thing.

She sniffed and looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Promise you'll come back?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and said confidently. "I'll be back, don't worry." She held out her pinkie and I took it. She then wrapped her small arms tightly around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder. I lifted my head up and saw Annabeth standing next to Percy, she mouthed that it was time to go, so I quickly wiped my tears and removed the small child from my arms. I placed her on the ground, gave her one last hug, and watched her sadly toddle off towards her cabin.

"Wolfie, we've left our luggage in the Big House as Hermes is going to pick them up, so all we need is to actually get going." Percy quietly said. I turned around and saw then both staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked. They burst out laughing and I was utterly lost.

"Alice," Annabeth choked out, "You're going to teleport us there." She said as if she was talking to a 2 year old.

"Uhhh?" I made some sort of sound of confusion that caused another round of giggles.

"You know… teleport… Do you know how to do it?" I just shook my head, so she continued. "Well Chiron said that all you have to do is hold onto us, imagine where you want to go and you will be there!"

"It's that simple?" I replied wearily.

"Yep." She popped the 'P' as her and Percy each grabbed one of my hands. "It's a smallish red brick house with a 2 car garage, and it's next to a forest."

"Great description Wise Girl. Well here goes nothing." I imagined the house that Annabeth had badly described to me earlier, and then suddenly in a flash of light we were gone.

We all landed in a huge patch of mud in the pouring rain, and I saw Annabeth looking very green.

"So that's the twist," I spat out a piece of mud, "Bad landings and the need to vomit. Wonderful."

"The good news is - we're at the right place. The bad news is this." Annabeth got up and ran into the forest. We could hear her chucking up her lunch from our mud patch. It wasn't a very nice sound. Percy finally managed to stand up and used his power over the rain to clean all the mud off himself. I did the same. When Annabeth gradually game out of the forest we washed the mud off of her as well. Suddenly, half a dozen suitcases landed in the mud patch we had just got out of and Annabeth groaned in despair whilst Percy banged his head repeatedly against the outside wall.

I grabbed two random suitcases, and while they did the same, I turned to face them and simply said. "Welcome to La Push everybody."


	14. Chapter 14

I left the other two to unpack all of their stuff, and went upstairs to my room. It was painted a light blue, a small window on one side, and an en-suite in the other. I looked in further and, to my relief, saw a wooden door leading to my walk-in wardrobe. Being the genius I am, I had previously put my entire luggage into the room so all I had to do was move it into my room and then I was done. All of the furniture and those kind of things were there already, and Percy and Annabeth were still unpacking, so I got my guitar out and started to play the first song that popped into my head, which just so happened to be 'Six degrees of separation' by The Script. _That's a bit depressing; that's the first thing I think of._ Not like I'd know anything about separation – or relationships in general for that matter. I sucked at them. Back in England no-one had ever asked me out – if I liked a guy I would stay a 5 mile radius away from them if possible. There was one incident when Anna got my crush-at-the-time to talk to me, and I panicked so much that I actually ran away from him. _Awkward._

I had just started to play a different song on my guitar when the doorbell sounded. I jogged down the stairs and saw Annabeth coming out of her and Percy's room, I ushered her back into her room and told her to carry on packing as I would get it. I skipped across the corridor to open the door. When it was half open I realised I didn't look through the small peep hole so it could be anyone at the door. Oops. I couldn't really slam it in their face now could I? What's the worst that can happen; it could be a 10 foot Cyclopes waiting to kill me. But then again, it probably would have just broken into the house and not politely rang the doorbell. I opened the wooden door to find a tall man of about 17 with black buzz-cut hair. He looked almost seven foot, and was extremely tanned. He had dark brown eyes and a thin black t-shirt on with huge muscles. I came up to his chest.

"Wow I feel like a midget." I mumbled, not realising he could hear me until I heard his booming laughter.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll grow." He chuckled I smiled. As lightening flashed in the background I remembered that it was still raining.

"Ohhh! Sorry I'm so rude – would you like to come in?" He nodded and stooped to get through the doorway. I made my way into the kitchen and he followed, sitting on a bar stool. He stretched out his hand for me to shake.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself – I'm Jacob Black, I live next door." I frowned slightly when I shook his surprisingly warm outstretched hand, but didn't think much of it.

"Alice Woods." I replied. "Nice to meet you." A small smirk spread across his face.

"Ahh so I have a Brit in my presence." He jumped up from his seat and dramatically bowed. "Delighted to meet you my lady." He tried to put on a British accent but failed miserably. I laughed at his posh attempt.

"No." I said whilst shaking my head, "THIS, is how you do it." I stepped away from to counter and curtsied. "It's an honour to make your acquaintance, sir, would you like a spot of tea and some scones?" I then casually added the truth on the end. "Sorry if this bursts your bubble but I hate tea, and scones."

He jokingly dropped on his knees and wailed "No! It can't be!" I just laughed at his antics. "How old are you Alice?"

"I'm 14, you?"

"17." He answered. "So are you here with your parents?" Jacob questioned. I tried not to let my face drop but I think he noticed.

"No, I'm here with my cousin and his girlfriend," I replied, "But they're like a brother and sister to me."

He looked quite guilty. "Sorry Alice I didn't mean to say that."

"It's alright – you didn't know. Anyway, speaking of my cousin, bear with me for a minute." I slid off of my chair and wondered towards the bottom of the stairs. I then screamed as loud as I could; "PERCEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE YOU'D BETTER COME DOWN THIS INSTANT AS WE HAVE A GUEST IN THE HOUSE AND IF YOU TWO ARE DOING ANYTHING INNAPROPRIATE I WILL SQUISH YOU BOTH LIKE BUGS!" Even if I was the youngest, I was one of the most powerful, so Percy and Annabeth literally came tumbling down the stairs. I walked back to Jacob in contentment as he stood with his mouth wide open and his hand out for a hi-5 to which I willingly complied.

Once the two lovebirds had dusted themselves off, I introduced them to Jacob, who greeted them politely, and insisted that they called him Jake. We carried on talking for an hour or so, until Jake told us that he had to go. Although we had only just met, I still gave him a hug, and told him that he could come over anytime he wanted. As he was leaving Percy nudged me.

"What do you want Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey, play nice Wolfie." He ruffled my hair, "I was just wondering if you had finished unpacking?" I nodded.

"Uhh it was great meeting you… Bye." Jacob bolted out the door in such a hurry; he almost ripped it off its hinges.

"What's up with him?" Annabeth questioned.

I just shrugged my shoulders, but there was a small niggling feeling in the back of my mind, that for some reason, Jacob had looked quite ill when Percy called me Wolfie…


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm ringing throughout the house. I rolled over and ignored it when I realised; I didn't set an alarm the night before. I jumped out of bed and pressed my necklace as an amazing white bow appeared in my hand. I stealthily made my way down the staircase. I was only wearing my sky blue pyjama shorts, a comfy vest top and my purple slipper boots. I leant against the kitchen door, took a deep breath, and then swiftly ran inside, and arrow already notched in my bow. Where I thought would be a monster, there stood Percy just in jogging bottoms and a tea-towel. On the hob there was a frying pan containing a black lump that looked strangely like coal.

"Percy." I said, slightly curious, but also amused. "What in Hades happened?" I questioned.

When he had finished desperately flapping the tea-towel at the smoke alarm, he panted. "Annabeth… Eggs… Burnt… Kapoof." He pointed to the pan and motioned an explosion with his hands.

"That's egg?!" I said in disbelief. "Percy you burn water never mind eggs!" my eyebrows were raised.

"I wanted to do something nice for her." He moaned.

"I doubt a smoke alarm wakeup call would be quite what she wants." He looked extremely downcast so I made him an offer. "You know what – I'll make pancakes for both of you ok?"

He immediately brightened up and spun me around in a hug. "I owe you one Wolfie." After he had squeezed the life out of me, if that was possible, he ruffled my hair and skipped out the smoky kitchen. _Boy we are weird._

After I had made my pancakes I heard someone stroll down the stairs. Annabeth briskly walked into the room and sat down at the bar stool.

"Something smells nice."

I snorted. "And someone's a hungry girl." I patted her head like a child. She swatted my hand away and went to get out the plates. "Call your boyfriend will you?" I asked as I stepped past her to get the cutlery. As she bounced off I lay the table and dished up.

"Di Immortales Wolfie how many pancakes did you make?" Percy exclaimed.

"Over 30." I shrugged and saw them staring at me with their mouths open wide. "What?" I defended myself. "I'm a growing girl." I flexed my non-existent muscles and rubbed my stomach. They just laughed and began stuffing their faces. "I'm sorry, are you going to die in the next 2 minutes?" I jokingly questioned with my hand on my hip.

"You never know." Percy replied whilst pointing at me with his clean fork.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Do you guys smell smoke?" Percy took a sudden interest in the floor and it was all I could do not to laugh.

"Umm, Percy tried to make you breakfast but it didn't go exactly to plan… But it's the thought that counts!" I added on at the end. She simply shook her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"As much as I love this little display of affection, I have finished, so I'm going to change and then explore." At the last word I stuck my arms out like superman and charged up the stairs.

I showered; towel dried my (chest-length, brown, dip-dyed blonde) hair and ran into my wardrobe, not bothering with make-up. I changed into a pair of light blue, slightly ripped Abercrombie jeans, with a purple Channel patterned vest top and maroon Vans. I grabbed my Blackberry and my keys and jogged out the door, throwing a quick goodbye in the direction of my fake cousin/cousin-in-law/actual half-siblings and was on my way. I wanted to go to the beach, so I took a shortcut through the forest that was just opposite our house.

I had been in there wondering around for almost 3 hours when I came to the other side of the forest. I could just see the golden sand through the trees so I broke into a run. I didn't notice anyone in sight so when I turned out of the forest to get closer to the water, it was a bit of a shock when I whacked into something extremely hard. I fell back a few metres and grasped at my head, my vision swimming. _Gods it was like bleeping concrete. _I heard some commotion and the rustling of bodies when someone pulled me to my feet.

"Oh my god, are you alright Alice?" Jacob frantically asked. My sight was slowly returning so I nodded and attempted to take a step forward, only to have to grasp onto a nearby branch to stop myself from fainting. Jacob rushed to my side as I hear old voices around me.

"Oh no Seth you didn't."

"She practically flew 3 metres."

"Can we leave?"

I just groaned and spoke to whoever was in front of me, pointing at the air with my hand. "So, which one of you is the offender?"


	16. Chapter 16

SETH'S P.O.V

One minute I was running into the forest with the lads, the next I saw a girl about a year younger than me on the floor. Jacob immediately rushed to her side as she groaned in pain. As she gradually stood up my whole world stopped. Gravity wasn't holding me down anymore – it was her. Her skin glowed in the golden sunshine, she wasn't tanned like the tribe, neither was she pale like some of the kids from Forks. She was just in the middle, and came up to around about my shoulders. Her wavy hair was a blonde colour at the bottom and a light chestnut brown the rest of length, reaching just over her chest. She was my reason for my existence. I would do anything, be anything for her. Whatever she needs be for I don't care as long as she's happy.

Jared looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh no Seth you didn't." He knew the feeling as he had imprinted on a girl called Kim.

"She practically flew 3 metres." Embry was just looking at Alice; she had literally rocketed of my chest and landed on the sand.

"Can we leave?" Paul asked rudely, and I growled at him. How dare he say that when my imprint is hurt? I wanted to go over and comfort her but my feet didn't want to move; I was in so much shock.

All I knew is that I had to protect her with my life.

ALICE'S P.O.V

I managed to see an arm point to a boy who looked around 15, with the same tanned skin as Jacob, but with slightly longer hair. He had amazing chocolate brown eyes that drew me to him and a cute, infectious, boyish grin, but the ground decided it wanted a hug so I began to fall over once again. I grabbed onto Jacobs shirt and spoke quietly, "Jake, take me to the water?" He looked confused at my unusual request but complied.

He took me to the edge of the sparkling ocean and I carefully placed my fingertips into the cool water. Immediately I begin to heal, _thank you Poseidon._ I jumped up and spun around to face the jump of tall, tanned boys with dark hair and grinned.

"Ok all better now! Thanks Jake for helping me out." I gratefully stated. They all looked quite shocked that I was better already but they seemed not to worry about it too much.

Jacob began to introduce me to the giant boys in front of me. "Guys, this is Alice my next door neighbour." I waved politely. "Alice these are the guys." He pointed out Jared, who seemed like the peacemaker, Embry who was very playful, Paul – who I instantly wanted to punch in the face, and Seth the one I had been drawn to earlier. He kept staring at me which I thought was kind of weird, but not creepy so I wasn't too bothered, but I did blush a bit.

"So you're the Brit who met Jacob last night?" Embry questioned.

I mock saluted. "Yep that's me."

"You have a really cool accent." Jared enthusiastically said.

"Thanks, I guess. You do too."

Paul rudely interrupted. "Alright we've all gathered that this is boring so can we go, she's wasting my time."

I raised my eyebrow and retorted. "I'm terribly sorry - I was under the impression that you actually were a nice person. Guess that was my mistake."

He started to shake violently while Jared and Embry held his arms. "I'll get you back for that midget." He spat as she was dragged off towards the trees.

I just sighed. "Well it was nice meeting you guys. I assume you have to go and help Mr Temper over there so I will leave you alone." I started to walk off along the beach, until I felt a hot hand grab my arm. I turned around and saw Seth standing looking concerned. And then I went bright red. Me, being the absolute idiot I was, failed to notice that none of the boys had shirts on. I could see his defined muscles from where I was and it was all I could do not to laugh from the embarrassment.

"How are you getting home?"

"Umm, I'm not actually going home just yet, I'm walking along the beach for a bit and then going back through the woods." I concluded.

"What! NO you can't go through the woods!" he pleaded.

"Why not – I spent 3 hours there this morning."

"WHAT! It's dangerous – you can't go in the forest." I seemed like he was almost begging.

"Seth, trust me; I can hand myself in the woods – don't worry!" I chuckled but saw him looking deadly serious. Then a howl sounded in the distance, grabbing Seth's attention and startling me.

"I've got to go but promise me that you will stay safe." His puppy dog eyes were looking up at me and I almost fainted on the spot.

"I'll try my best I guess…" He didn't look content.

"See you very soon Alice." He mysteriously said, but left on that note, running off into the distance. I couldn't help but stare at him as he ran off.

"Bye Mr Brick Wall!" I shouted after him and giggled to myself. If I was in England, Steph, Anna and I would all be swooning right now, at the handsome boy who I had just met on the beach. Seth.


	17. Chapter 17

After my trip to the beach I had walked back along the side of the road, I knew that there was no reason for it but I felt like I should listen to Seth. _I can't believe that I've been in La Push for less than 24 hours and I already have a crush on someone; who also happens to be the kind of boy who would never in a million years have any interest in a girl like me. Brilliant._

I used my brand-new key to open the freshly painted front door, and then walked into the kitchen to get a banana and some grapes. I was going to eat them in the living room but when I got in there I screamed and covered my eyes. Percy and Annabeth were practically snogging the life out of each other on the sofa, and to top it all off; Perce was shirtless. Again.

"Ewww!" I started to rapid fire my grapes at them. "You have a room so use it!" Percy literally flung himself off the sofa and up the stairs to find a shirt. I placed myself next to Annabeth as she frantically straightened her clothes. I peeled my banana and took a huge bite.

"I know you're hiding something from me Wolfie; you have a crush on someone." Annabeth concluded.

I started to choke on my banana.

When I finally swallowed, Annabeth stared at me expectantly. "What?" I questioned, still debating whether or not to eat the rest of the banana.

"Who's the lucky boy?" She sidled closer to me, intrigued.

"Uhh, why would you think that I… uhh like someone?" I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not usually interested in that kind of stuff - I leave that to the Aphrodite cabin - but you're my sister and I want to be there for you. Besides, you walked in all daydream-y and just choked on your food when I first asked the question. So spill Wolfie."

"Ummm…" I started to fiddle with the bottom of my top. "Uhhh, he's a friend of Jacob, and he looks a bit like him as well, but I think he's just a bit older than me."

Annabeth was almost bouncing in excitement. "OOH! Is he tall? Is he tanned? Is he hot? What's his name? YOU'RE IN LURVE." She sang.

I laughed so hard that I had to clutch my stomach. "I've never seen you like this Wise girl. Anyway – your questions; Yes, Yes, YES! And his name's Seth. And shut up I don't know – I'm only 14."

She grabbed my hands, yanked me up from the sofa and started to skip around in a circle with me.

"What are you two doing?" I turned around and saw Percy standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"ALICE IS IN LOV-" I put my hand over Annabeth's mouth and jumped on her back to prevent her from saying anymore, but I think he already heard her. Suddenly he had swung me over his shoulder and then ran around the room with me. Only after I informed him that I felt extremely nauseous did he put me down.

He then became very serious and said; "If he hurts you I will personally hunt him down and make him regret it. And I'm also sure that your parents would be after him as well."

I sighed. "Thanks for the big brother talk Seaweed Brain but it's not like he'd ever like me back. Face it; I have the curves of a stick, braces, and am about 5"3. He's probably got loads of girls after him who are gorgeous, when I look like Medusa." Thunder rumbled as I remembered that Poseidon and Medusa used to date aeons ago. _Opps. Sorry dad._ Just as Annabeth was about to speak, the shrill doorbell sounded.

I thankfully walked away from my siblings and went to get it. I, again, forgot to check who it was through the peephole, so when I opened it and saw Seth standing there I was very shocked. I ran back to Annabeth and shout-whispered; "It's him! What should I do?"

"Did you open the door?"

"If opening it, squealing, and then slamming it in his face counts then yes I did."

"WOLFIE!" Annabeth whispered sounding exasperated.

"What I panicked!" I admitted. She rolled her eyes and went to the door. I peeked my head round the living room wall and watched them converse.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, sorry about that." She reached out and politely shook his hand.

"I smiled at his deep voice. "I'm Seth, may I come in?"

"Of course you may. She's in the living room." She replied. I watched him walk towards me before I rapidly leaped onto the sofa and pretended to be on my phone.

"Hey Alice." He casually said. Just by saying that he had made me go bright red.

"Oh uh heya Seth… What are you doing here?"

"I was just making sure that you got home alright." Awhh he was making sure I was ok! But then again it was probably just because he felt guilty from sending me flying earlier.

"Oh right umm yeah I'm fine…" I awkwardly finished and blushed once more at the end. Annabeth came to my rescue, but unfortunately not quite how I wanted.

"It was great to meet you Seth – you seem like a nice boy, I'm sure that you can come over for dinner one day, if you want to." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"I'd really enjoy that thank you Annabeth. See you later Alice." He grinned widely and strolled out of the house. I turned to Annabeth, my mouth wide open.

"What? You know how to pick 'em Wolfie." She winked at me.

"I didn't 'pick him'." I air quoted with my fingers. "Aphrodite probably did. And how am I supposed to spend a whole evening with him if I can barely manage 2 minutes! I become a tomato! You saw him – he more than likely got girls throwing themselves at his feet ok?" I was pacing now.

"Calm down Alice. He obviously likes you." She stated matter of factly. "Even Percy would be able to tell – and that's saying something."

**A/N: i really need your help, this is a kind of filler chapter and i have no idea what to write next! i have a very faint idea but if you guys could keep reviewing and help me out that would mean a lot. if i don't use you ideas it means that they have made me think of something else so anything would be helpful thanks. xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

SETH'S P.O.V

I had just left my imprints house. My imprint. I loved saying that. I quickly phased and ran into the woods for patrol with Paul and Jared.

"Lover boy snap out of it. We don't all want to see an ugly girl running through your mind." Paul grumbled. I immediately pounced on him. It took all of Jared's strength to haul me off him.

"I can't help it ok. She's my imprint and is the most beautiful person I've met." I replied.

"She's not even human." He spat.

"WHAT?!" I growled, ready to leap onto him again. I watched as in his mind he played back the scene when she touched the water and healed instantly. "Alright that was a bit strange but it doesn't mean she's evil." We stood in a circle, ready to battle each other.

"Guys!" Jared yelled to get our attention. "I have an idea. We wait until tomorrow to confront her. We get Emily and Sam to hold a bonfire, and Billy to tell the legends. Seth, you can tell her they're true, and then we can carefully ask if she has anything to tell us. Ok?"

Paul and I reluctantly nodded our heads.

"If she's evil I get to rip her head off." Paul added just before I phased back. I snarled at him and then rapidly put my clothes on. We jogged back to our homes and I fell asleep dreaming of my imprint.

*The next day*

ALICE'S P.O.V

I woke up the next morning at 10 o'clock from a surprisingly dreamless sleep; which is very uncommon for a demi-god – never mind a goddess. I stumbled downstairs and grabbed a bowl and placed some Weetabix in a bowl. I sloppily added sugar and milk, and then plonked myself onto the middle bar stool just as Annabeth waltzed into the room.

"Morning Wolfie." She cheerfully said. I just mumbled and carried on shoving my food down my mouth. I took a large swig of water.

"Seth came by earlier today." She casually said as she put her dirty dishes away. "He asked if you wanted to go to a bonfire with him tonight."

I, very gracefully, spat out my water. She just laughed. "What did you say?" I asked, both curious and excited.

"I said that yes you could come, if you could be bothered to get your bum out of bed." She then smirked. "I then told him that I was sure you'd do that for just him." She then ran back into the living room.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed after her, but she was already out of the kitchen. I loaded my bowl into the dishwasher when I heard a sudden sound behind me.

"ALICE!" I yelped and jumped in the air, before spinning around to see Kelsey in an Iris-Message.

"Thanks for the heart attack Kelp Head – it was really necessary." I sarcastically said, grasping my chest. "What's new at camp?"

"Well, Chels misses you loads and Princess is acting like even more of a snob than usual. Chiron got another arrow in his tail. There was a new member to the Ares cabin and – shock horror – she's actually a nice person!" She started to ramble on a bit so I just laughed.

"I miss you and Chels loads." I admitted. "But it has been pretty interesting here; Percy set off the smoke alarm, our next door neighbour is hilarious, and I uhh kind of ran into someone…"

Kelsey gasped. "Ohhhhhh is he hot? I can tell he is just by the way you're day dreaming…. AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "YOU LUUUURVE HIM, YOU WANT TO KIIIIIISS HIM, YOU THINK HE'S GORGEOUS LA LA LA LA LA." She started to do some sort of dance that made her look like a demented chicken.

I shook my head, "Gods, your worse than Annabeth. Listen, I've got to go and practice, and then get ready for a bonfire tonight, so see you soon Kels." I waved goodbye and then swiped my hand through the mist.

I passed Percy in the hallway so I told him that I was going to the beach, and please could he drop me off. He mumbled something incoherent and then gradually nodded. I squealed and hugged him. I then ran upstairs and got dressed. It was a bit warmer today so I wore a pair of navy denim short, and fitted Beatles t-shirt and an oversized hoodie. I stuffed my keys and phone in my pocket and then was off.

I ran downstairs and got Percy to drive me to the beach. He was so tired that he went in just his pyjamas. When he dropped me off I gave him a quick hug and watched as he disappeared out of sight. I pulled off my shoes and wondered down to the shore line with them dangling in my hand. I found a small log, and carefully placed my shoes and hoodie on top of it. I gradually dipped my feet into the cool, soothing water and sighed. It was so peaceful.

Little did I know that that wouldn't last for long.

I had had my feet in the water for at least 1 hour before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up – as if I was being watched. I cautiously twisted myself towards the forest, where I saw 14 beady eyes staring straight at me.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I just haven't really been that motivated :( xxx


	19. Chapter 19

7 jet black hellhounds came skulking towards me.

Oh what I would do for Mrs O'Leary right now. I thought they said it was safe here! Maybe they are nice like mine and Percy's pet, but I doubt that is true. Maybe I could just run away. Yeah right as if that could happen. Oh to Hades with it.

I grabbed my necklace and pressed down on the gem. My beautiful bow was about to become a weapon of destruction. Before they even realised what I had done, I had shot two of closest hellhounds with a couple of well-aimed arrows to the eye. I glanced down at my bracelet and clicked the trident, to gain the blessing of the sea god. I collected a swirling ball of water and flung it at the next beast, which caused him to fly back half a dozen metres, giving me some more time. Another hellhound charged at me, but I used the water to lift me over his head, and I shot him in the neck on the way down. I landed in a pile of dust. I heard the snarl and didn't turn around fast enough to see an angry hellhound rip my bow out of my hand, narrowly missing my side. Unfortunately he slashed him claw all the way up the length of my right arm, causing a searing pain. I rapidly clicked my ring and out shot Reflection. I slashed at the offending hellhound as he tried to meet his original target. Four down three to go

I knew that my bow and quiver would appear as my necklace sooner or later, but I couldn't afford to wait for that. My watch spun out into my shield, and just as the next hound leapt at me I swung it round and whacked him in the side of the head with it, knocking him cold. I then brought Reflection down onto its stomach as he disintegrated. I throw my sword like a dart at the remaining hellhound. Finished. But not quite. I was suddenly knocked onto my front by the last hound that I had forgotten about. Just as he was about to jump onto me and tear me to shreds, I used the water to push Reflection into my hand. Whilst it was in mid-jump, I brought the sword up so it directly impaled the beast in the chest. It disintegrated, covering me in dust, but I was too focused on my arm to care. I saw that Poseidon's charm was still glowing on my wrist, so I dropped my hand into the water. It gradually began to heal. I sighed in relief. It still left a scar though, running from my right wrist to the top of my shoulder.

I felt something fall into the sand next to me, and I turned my head to see 7 claws, each 10cm long. A spoil of war. Brilliant. How am I supposed to explain that to Percy and Annabeth? I shoved them into the pockets of my shorts as I crawled to my log, and slipped my shoes back onto my feet, and slowly threw my hoodie on. I stood up to start walking back home, when I was suddenly face to face with 2 very shocked men.

They both seemed slightly scared, surprised, confused, and awed. I guiltily looked up at the boys I met on the same beach yesterday.

Jake was the only one who spoke up, while Embry stood in silence. "I think that you have some explaining to do tonight Alice." He whispered. They'd seen the whole thing. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from them so I just nodded and traipsed back home.

I ran straight to my bedroom, and flung myself noisily on the bed. The first time I had ever encountered a monster – 7 FRICKING HUGE HELLHOUNDS MIGHT I ADD – the people who I actually thought I might get along with had seen it. Sigh. No doubt they'll go and tell the rest of their gang what they had just witnessed. I brought my arm up to look at the time; it was almost 5 O'clock, since the walk back home had taken quite a while.

Home. Where is home exactly? Is it here? Is it camp? Or is it even England? I don't know.

I seriously doubted that Seth would come and take me to a bonfire after he's been told about my little… incident at the beach. But if he did I didn't want to look like a tramp, so I shuffled into my wardrobe and changed my t-shirt, as it had been ruined in my battle, into a fitted black and white vest top with a collar. I threw my hoodie on again; making sure it was clean, and swapped my scruffy trainers for a pair of purple vans. I turned around to see a small cupboard with a note attached to it. I'm sure that wasn't there before. None the less I peeled off the post-it and saw that it said;

"Dear Child,

It's your favourite goddess here! I know you love you wardrobe because, let's be honest – who wouldn't! You're smart enough to know that this wasn't here before, because it was charmed to be created once you have a spoil of war – and now you do! You can put them in here for safe keeping so that you don't lose them. I suggest that you keep at least 1 for tonight though, and good luck!" I opened the discrete cupboard and carefully placed 6 of the claws inside, before making sure it was shut.

"And yes you're absolutely right; that lad you love is a cut-ie! And by the way, you might want to go and look in the mirror, you will see that I did your makeup and hair because the love of your life is at the door and you don't have time! Aphrodite x" I ran to one of the various mirrors around the room and saw that my makeup was done within an inch of perfection, and was way better than anything I had ever done, but then again this was the goddess of beauty. My hair was gently curled, with my fringe swept to the side. I smiled and thanked my mother before it struck me. I ran back to the note and re-read the last line; "You will see that I did your makeup and hair because the love of your life is at the door and you don't have time!" SETH!


	20. Chapter 20

I flew down the stairs, literally, and was about to tell Annabeth that I was leaving when I saw Seth in the living room. He had a tight black t-shirt on, showing off his A-MAZ-ING muscles, with dark-wash jeans. His hair was perfectly messy and his chocolate brown eyes shone in the light of the sunset. Gods I'm turning into Taylor Swift. I noticed he was sitting across from someone and then groaned inwardly to myself. I walked in as Percy was grilling Seth, giving him the big bro talk.

"She is my cousin, but she may as well be my sister. If you hurt her I swear on my life that I will hunt you down and tear your eyes out of their sockets and shove them right where-"

"Percy!" I almost screamed, "Hey, why don't you go and I-M your brother? I'm sure Tyson would love to hear from you again." We death glared each other until he mumbled under his breath something about a stare worthy of Hades, and skulked out of the room. I quickly apologised to Seth for the slightly scary Percy that he had encountered.

"I'm really sorry about that – he's just…" I searched for the right word, "Overprotective."

"It's ok. All the more reason for me to keep you safe." He grinned as I blushed a light pink.

"I didn't think you would come tonight." I admitted.

He looked shocked. "Oh. Why not?"

I just shrugged. "You're you, and I'm me – plain and average. Nothing back in England was remotely like this place, or the people in it!" He looked slightly confused, as if trying to decipher what I had just said, but none the less he led me to an old Volkswagen Rabbit. "I didn't know you could drive?"

"It's not mine," He admitted, "Its Jake's – he's driving us to the beach, if that's not a problem."

I tried not to let the worry slowly creep onto my face, "No that's perfectly fine." I fake smiled as believably as I could. Seth politely opened the back door and I hopped in. "Hey Jake." I greeted my neighbour, making my voice sound over the top happy.

"Hi." He curtly replied, emotionless, as Seth jumped in the other door, with a smile that would make me go weak at the knees if I wasn't sitting down.

The ride to the beach was short and ever so awkward between Jacob and I. Every time I tried to make conversation he just gave one word answers. I think earlier really freaked him out.

Jake parked the car and I scrabbled out as fast as I could. Being my usual clumsy self, I fell out the car rather than stepping out. Before I could use the air to lift me up, I felt two warm, strong arms around me. I looked up to see a partially worried Seth.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do I need to get you anything?" He rushed. I simply laughed to cover up my tomato-like face.

"Seth I'm honestly fine, but thanks for checking." I noticed that he still had his arms around me and I went even redder than I was earlier. He casually unwrapped his arms from around me and led me towards the bonfire. _Di Immortales. There's Embry. Um, its ok Alice – be cool. You're cool. I mean, it's not like he saw you defeat 7 tank-sized hellhounds or anything… pfft… Course not…_

I didn't have any idea where to go, when thankfully Seth came and started to introduce me to people. He first took me to a man of around 20, and a beautiful woman with 3 long scars down her face.

"Alice, meet Sam, and his fiancée Emily." I put my hand out to shake theirs.

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled at them both. Emily seemed like a really loving, caring person, but Sam acted more reserved around me. I was taken round and introduced to everyone. They all looked like they could be brothers with their dark hair, tanned skin and muscles. I was feeling quite dejected at that point, as all of the boys were acting really strange around me, and took any opportunity to leave a conversation that involved me. The girls were all really nice, especially Kim, she seemed a bit quiet, but was very kind and fun once I got to know her. I saw that she was always with Jared, and was told that they were going out. They were so cute together – Aphrodite would be proud!

Jacob's dad, Billy I think his name was, called us all together to tell the legends of the tribe. All of the guys squashed in a huge group, leaving me all by myself. Sigh. I just focused and the legends and the teller. Billy was such an amazing storyteller! He made it all sound so real - it was amazing! I really enjoyed them since they were about the ancient Quiletes shape-shifting into wolves, and because wolfs were under my dominion, it was even better!

**A/N: Really bad chapter, but havent't write much lately and felt bad for you guys plus the next chapter is crutial so i need to get it right! xxx :$**


	21. Chapter 21

When they had finished, I felt really out of place at the bonfire, because hardly anyone would talk to me. The other boys were keeping Seth away from me for some reason, so I was alone for most of it. I tried to escape unnoticed and almost got to the car park when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Emily standing behind me.

"Hey where are you going?" Emily curiously questioned.

"Oh, umm I was just going to... Bake potatoes..." I lamely excused.

She raised a perfect eyebrow, "your going to bake potatoes. In a car park... That was a terrible excuse Alice!" She laughed.

"I know!" I groaned, "You put me on the spot ok?"

"So what are you really doing?" She asked.

I looked down. "Umm, I was actually just leaving..." I peered up at her.

"Why on earth would you do that?!" She looked confused.

"Uhh well, I don't want to annoy you, and umm, not many people are... talking to me." I chose my words carefully. She gasped in shock and suddenly grabbed my hand in sheer determination, dragging me towards the bonfire with me stumbling along behind her. She pulled me to a stop when we reached all of tanned boys and girls who had started to talk happily now that they thought I had left. I had absolutely no idea what Emily was going to do, but she still gripped onto my wrist.

She began talking and everyone stopped. "GUYS! DO ANY OF YOU REALISE HOW RUDE YOU ARE?!" She screamed at the supprised expressions around her. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ALL IGNORE ALICE FOR SOME REASON THAT ONLY GOD KNOWS! SHE'S 14 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AT LEAST TELL US THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE!" She yelled with so much fury that they all looked slightly ashamed. All except Paul that is.

"She knows what she's done." He spat, "She's putting the tribe in danger - we saw it through the link!" He began shaking and growling. _What? I have no idea what he is talking about._ I warily fiddled with my necklace, but not touching the gem - yet.

"Paul," Sam calmly said, "We don't know anything yet." He threw me a sideways glance. I had had enough.

"You know what," I got up, "Don't calm down - go crazy. Unleash the wrath of the kid with anger issues, see where it gets you." I watched as Paul started shaking again and I walked round to him, ignoring Emily's warnings.

He began to growl "You don't know what your getting youself into."

"Neither do you."

"You've been annoying me since we met at the beach. Jake told me you don't live with your parents, do they hate you so much that they don't even what to see you at all?" He sneers.

Oh that was low. On instict I pressed the bright red hammer charm on my wrist, and punched him square in the nose. I hate to say it but that felt good. Everyone around me gasped at my actions.

"Alice!" Emily screamed "You should of broken your hand by doing that!"

I mock bowed. "Not with the strength of Ares." There was no point in sugar-coating it.

Paul was back on his feet. "Your gonna regret that." He shook even more violently now and took a few steps back. He then ran forwards and lept into mid-air, I saw the ripping of clothes, and all of a sudden there was a dark grey/brown horse-sized wolf in front of me. Everyone from the bonfire was running towards us. I created a barrier around the wolf and I using the air.

"This is my fight." I narrowed my eyes. "Paul you saw me hit you in the face and not hurt myself - I can handle you." The wolf and I started moving in a circle. He jumped towards me and I used the air to lift me up, so I landed on the other side of him, I sent my hand out towards the bonfire and, sure enough, a small ball of it landed in my palm. It didn't hurt me at all. I tossed it into the air and caught it again, as casually as if it were made from rubber.

"Ok. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. For you, it's a lose-lose situation, but talking this through won't dent your ego as much as a fight would."

_"Urgh how is she doing this? How did she punch me? She's a girl for crying out loud!"_

I gasped I could hear him! I looked at the others and could tell that they couldn't hear him. I replied to mess with him.

"To answer your questions; I will tell you when you phase back, I have the blessing of Ares at the minute - he's more of a 'I settle my fights with my fists' kinda guy, and yes I am a girl, and if that's a problem then come at me big bad wolf!" I put my hand on my hip. The others on the outside of the barrier gaped at me.

"You can hear him!?" Sam yelled in confusion.

"Sure can!" I yelled back, "Only in this form though - not as a human." Then I realised something: according to Apollo, I was Alpha of Alphas. If Paul was incharge (even though I guessed that Sam was) I could tell him to stop what he was doing so we wouldn't fight. Taking a deep breath, I put as much charm speak and authority into my voice as I could.

"Paul, stop what you are doing. Go and phase back and we can talk about this." I could see in his thoughts that he was confused as to why he was obeying me, and he didn't like being told what to do, but my Alpha voice or whatever had forced him. As he padded into the forest I put down the shield, and headed back towards the bonfire, ignoring the wide eyes that were staring at me as I walked past. I calmly sat down on a log and waited for the questions that would surely follow. And then I remembered something that made me want to kick someone's head in. _Wow. Ares really does settle his troubles through violence. Remember that for next time._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Emily spoke as her and Kim rushed over to kneel by my side. "How on earth did you do that?!"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you in a minute, but first I have to talk to my father." I got up and walked to a clear area of sand. Taking a deep breath, I shouted up to the sky with the anger evident in my voice. "APOLLO! You better get your godly behind down here this instant before I get you myself!" I saw a flash of light to my left and spun to face the god.

"There's my favourite daughter! What's going on?" He casually said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I screamed in his face. "What's going on is that in the past three days I have fought SEVEN fricking hellhounds, Percy almost burnt down the kitchen, Annabeth embarassed me beyond belief, and Percy gave a big brother talk that NO ONE wanted to hear the end of!" I began mimicking what I had been told sarcastically. "'Oh why don't you go to La Push Alice, it's perfectly safe - minus all the monsters of course, and oh let's not forget the SHAPE-SHIFTERS that I won't tell you about! Even though they're under your control, I'll let you figure that one out by yourself - because that will be fun won't it!" I finished my monologe and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I couldn't tell you about the pack of shape-shifters as they didn't know about us, and I had a vision that you would have to meet them the hard way and I couldn't mess with that." He apoligised prefusely.

I sighed. "I guess that's ok." He grinned a smile after that.

"How about I tell them about us? About your legend?"

I vigorously nodded. "That would be great thanks dad."

He guided me over to the campfire and we both perched on a log together. I looked up and saw the faces of the tribe, all with different emotions.

"How did he just appear? How did you fight Paul? How could you hear him? What are hellhounds? Is he your dad? What's going on?" Sam spoke so fast you could barely hear him.

"Ok," Apollo started, "Here's what's happening; I'm going to get straight to the point – Ancient Greek Mythology is actually real." Everyone started to murmur. "Before you ask any more questions there is a certain legend I have to tell you. It's about the Sacred Wolf. My Father, Zeus the Lord of the skies, allowed me to create a one-of-a-kind wolf in return for doing my responsibilities exceedingly well. This wolf would be like no other. It would be one hundred percent white, and all other wolves would bow down to the sacred wolf, and this wolf would be able to hear the thoughts of others and speak to them. It wouldn't have to join a pack; it would be respected by even the Alphas. It would be magnificent. However, I couldn't create the wolf on my own– I needed the blessings and help of all my fellow gods. So we formed a marble table to one side of our throne room and stood around it. We all projected part of our energy and power towards the centre of this table. It came together to form the sacred wolf. However, instead of generating a wolf, we created a baby girl instead. She was a child of all the gods of Olympus, so was very powerful."

"So where do you both come into this?" A grumpy Paul uttered. I could see Apollo about to blow his top so I stepped in.

"You are talking to the Son of Zeus, Brother of Artemis, Lord of the Sun, Poetry and Music; Apollo." Everyone gasped and Paul laughed. _He laughed._ Immediately he was on the floor, my sword at his neck. "What did you just do?" I scowled and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Alice," Apollo had his hand on my arm, "Step away."

I unwillingly sheathed my sword and sat back down. I was usually a shy person, but if you insulted my parents it was on.

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm still a bit unsure about how you fit into this Alice?" He was a lot politer than Paul. I was about to speak when I was cut off by my father.

"Meet Alice May Woods, Goddess of Powers and Wolves, child of the Gods, the sacred wolf, and my daughter."

A/N: Thanks for all the reviewit makes my day, and yes I am British, and Alex1292 I was thinking the exact same tthing! xxx


	23. Chapter 23

I watched jaws drop as I blushed in my seat. "Dad," I moaned, "Did you have to use my middle name?"

He chuckled. "Yes child I did."

I turned to Sam, "To answer your questions earlier, he teleported here – all Gods and Goddesses can do that and-"

"Can you do that?" Jared inquired.

I laughed. "I tried it once to get into La Push with Percy and Annabeth and it wasn't the best landing let's just say. And I could fight Paul because I have all the powers of my parents, and I could hear his thoughts since I am the Sacred Wolf." I trailed off towards the end of that part. "Hellhounds… Well they're not usually nice creatures. Those that Jake and Embry saw me destroy were from the darkest part of the underworld."

"But you killed them didn't you." Brady asked.

"Yes I did but they won't stay dead forever. They regenerate after a few months, years, maybe centuries; we don't know, but they will come back sooner or later. Later I hope."

"Hold on. Are Percy and Annabeth Gods and Goddesses too?" Jake questioned.

I shook my head. "They are demi-gods, which mean that one of their parents is a god and one is a mortal. Percy is the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Because I am a child of all the gods, I am technically a half-sister of every demi-god, including Perce and Annabeth." I shyly glanced at Seth who seemed to be focused intently on the fire. "That's why they're quite… defensive over me. And Paul, when you said that my parents didn't want to spend time with me - they're just busy. I live with Percy and Annabeth because it's not safe for me at camp. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demi-gods near New York. I had to go there a few months ago as my adopted parents in England died in a car crash when I was 13." Apollo had pulled me into hug by that time.

"Oh. I'm sorry Alice." Paul apologised. Judging to the looks on everyone else's faces that wasn't something that happened very often.

"It's ok. I have a new family now, but I'll never forget them. And on that lovely note, I probably should go before Percy floods the kitchen or something." Everyone looked at me, confused. "Son of Poseidon - the sea god... If he gets angry then the water around him just goes uh whoosh." I motioned with my hands. "Anyway it was great meeting all of you!"

Emily stood up and gave me a hug. "See you soon ok? I need to get some food into that tiny belly of yours!"

I chuckled, said goodbye to Apollo as he teleported away, and started my walk back home. Since Seth virtually hadn't spoken to me throughout the whole thing I assumed that he didn't like me anymore. Sigh. There go my hopes and dreams. That was an exaggeration, but still. Sigh.

SETH'S P.O.V

Whilst her and her dad spoke about their legends I just stared into the flames. She was goddess; of course she wouldn't want some werewolf who was the runt of the pack. I glanced at her and saw her eyes full of sadness as she spoke of her adopted parents. I want to go straight up to her and take all of her pain away, but then I remember that I'm not good enough for her so I stayed where I was even though it killed me to see her like that.

As soon as she had left I ran into the forest, threw off my shirt and phased there and then. I travelled aimlessly through the trees, trying to collect my thoughts; to no avail. I slumped against a thick trunk and curled into a tight ball. I felt the others phase but I just ignored them. They would be able to tell how I felt through my thoughts anyway.

Jared hurried to my side. _"Seth, you're so blind."_ I turned to him confused.

_"How am I blind? It's obvious that she's too good for me. She's a goddess and I'm just boring old me. It'll be better if she is without me."_ I sighed and put my head on my paws.

_"God Seth can you not see that she has a massive crush on you!? She blushes every time you speak, she keeps staring at you and looked really sad when you didn't walk her home."_ Embry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"She does?"_ I asked hopefully. _"Do you really think she likes me?"_

_"Yes you idiot. And she probably thinks that you don't like her seeing as you left her to walk home ALONE!" _Jake yelled. My head shot up and I sprinted away from them towards the edge of the forest that was near Alice's house. I caught her scent and followed it. She smelt of green apples and the salty beach - in a really good way. I found that she was already in her house, and I was about to phase and speak to her when I heard a melodious sound coming from an upstairs room. I walked back far enough so I could see it; it was Alice sitting with a guitar, singing with so much emotion it was beautiful. Then I noticed the tears staining her cheeks. _NO! Why is she crying? Who hurt her? Was it me? _I was pacing back and forth when I heard the window opening.

**A/N: thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. and i know that i write relatively short chapters, but that way its easier for my to update, so yeah... that how i roooooooll. xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

ALICE'S P.O.V

I finally got home and ran upstairs. I would talk to Annabeth tomorrow, but wouldn't tell Percy as he would kill him. Him being Seth. Who left me to walk home alone, and didn't speak to me for most of the night even though he invited me there in the first place. I actually had a glimmer of hope that he might possibly like me, but that's gone out the window. I grabbed my guitar from the side of my room and swung it onto my lap. I began singing a song that pretty much described my life at that point. It was called 'Never Lover Boy' by Tiffany Alvord and it was so true.

**He was my first crush, the one I wanted so much**

**He made my heart sing, and eventually he was my everything**

**But he had his sight set, on some other girl**

**And I had my hopes high, wishin I could be his world**

**But I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,**

**Just another heart broken**

**He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,**

**He wanna see what he could get**

**I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him**

**Just another heart broken**

**Now I, know that, he's just another boy**

**My never never lover boy**

**Yeah, I saw the warning, but I wanted him I'd do anything**

**But when, I saw it coming, you know I, started started**

**Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a get away**

**A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, sorry baby I can't, sta-ay**

**Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a get away**

**A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, goodbye babay-ay**

**Cause I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,**

**Just another heart broken**

**He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,**

**He wanna see what he could get**

**I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him**

**Just another heart broken**

**Now I, know that, he's just another boy**

**My never never lover boy**

**So I turn around and what do I see**

**He's in love with a girl and the girl ain't me**

**I can't believe he woulda just used me**

**He lost his chance, and now he's gonna lose me**

**But I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,**

**Just another heart broken**

**He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,**

**He wanna see what he could get**

**I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him**

**Just another heart broken**

**Now I, know that, he's just another boy**

**My never never lover boy**

By the end I had a few stray tears running down my face. I put my guitar on my bed and went to the window. I looked down to see a handsome sandy wolf pacing below. I could hear some of its thoughts and it was wondering why I was crying, so I opened the window and jumped out. I used the air to slow myself down and landed cross-legged on the ground.

"Hey Mr Wolf." I calmly said from my position on the floor. I wasn't scared or anything because I had to care for all wolves, so it just felt natural.

I heard his thoughts. "Why are you crying?" He seemed concerned.

I sighed. "Well you see Mr Wolf, I was at a bonfire tonight, and it wasn't great to start off with, but then it got better. I found out that there are shape-shifters here when one of them attacked me, but he didn't hurt me. I guess you could call me a sort of shape-shifter too as I can turn into a wolf as well, but because of Greek legends. Anyway, I was just a bit upset when the boy who invited me there in the first place left me to walk home alone. I sing when I feel emotional; be it positive or negative. I don't honestly know why he asked me to go – I thought that maybe he might like me but I guess not. Not in my wildest dreams." I heard the wolf reply, but I don't think I was meant to.

"But I like you!" he almost pleaded.

I chuckled and patted his head. "I like you too Mr Wolf. I should get to sleep now. Goodnight." I gave him one last stroke and then flew back up to my window. I closed the curtains, changed out of my clothes, and snuggled into bed. I dreamt, strangely enough, of the mysterious sandy wolf and Seth.

I woke up with the sunrise. Damn Apollo and his flashy car; making the sun rise. Sun. The sun is up. THE SUN IS UP. I ran to the curtains and yanked them back. I squealed and ran downstairs. I pegged it into the living room as Annabeth spun and faced me, her elated expression mirroring mine. We both grabbed each others hands and jumped in a circle, as I began singing;

"'Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, da da da da'"

She just laughed and threw a pillow at my head. "Go and shower Wolfie, I'll get Percy up and we can go to the beach; I know Seaweed Brain's dying to go. Ohh! We could have a picnic as well!" She clasped her hands in delight and ushered me back up the staircase. I quickly showered and walked into my wardrobe. I changed into a pair of lilac and teal flowery shorts, a fitted maroon vest top that said #awkward, and slipped on my knackered brown leather pumps. I threw my hair up into sloppy ponytail and left the makeup. Underneath my clothes I had a purple polka dot bikini on as I knew Percy would try something with the water. I would probably leave my clothes on even if we went in as I didn't exactly think I was the prettiest girl in the world. I had the curves of a stick insect; none. I skipped down the stairs and picked up a banana which I scoffed in seconds.

As soon as Percy came down the stairs I was on the floor in hysterics. Instead of his usual black locks on top of his head, it was now bright pink. I could see Annabeth trailing behind him trying to hold back her laughter.

"ALICE! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" He yelled.

It didn't faze me though; I just carried on giggling and replied "We're even now - that was payback for the time you put honey on my hairbrush and in my favourite shoes." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. It had taken a few days to unstick them from my body.

He sighed "Alright, fine you win, round of applause everybody."

Annabeth came and stood in front of me. Behind her back she sneakily held out her hand for a hi-five, to which I willingly complied. "Ok, now that we are all dressed we can go for a picnic! And before you complained Seaweed Brain it's at the beach."


End file.
